All My Own
by Kyuobou Zetsumei
Summary: Naruto over hears something that makes him run from the academy, after talking to ANBU Team Hakumei he finds a real family. NarutoYaoiHarem, AnkoKura, GenmaGekko, IbikiIruka, ZabuzaHaku. (Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto it would have same-sex couples, three-somes(not lemons just three people dating eachother), and more.)(May hold some lemons, alt of cursing in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Sum: Naruto over hears something that makes him run from the academy, after talking to ANBU Team Hakumei he finds a real family. NarutoYaoiHarem, AnkoKura, GenmaGekko, IbikiIruka, ZabuzaHaku.

(Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto it would have same-sex couples, three-somes(not lemons just three people dating eachother), and more.)

Chapter One: Alone

In the minds of some people lie demons of their own creation, of guilt, of unwanted lust, of hate. These demons can be defeated, but what if demons that weren't your creation resided in your head, even if they didn't let themselves be known? Instead the people who should have tried to protect you gave you their demons as well?

A young boy at the young age of seven was standing at the gates of the Shinobi Academy, excited to finally start the Academy. Making friends, getting away from the demons that hurt him, and becoming a shinobi who everyone admires. Walking to the door he almost knocks on it till he heard his Jiji speaking to everyone, leaning in close he heard him say, "If you make friends with Naruto Uzumaki your will family will be greatly rewarded, if you gain his trust your family will be honored by me," after hearing this he couldn't listening anymore and ran out of the building. While he did so he never noticed an ANBU team tailing him(AN\: I felt so stupid writing that part, a seven year old civilian being chased ANBU... OF COURSE HE WON'T NOTICE THEM!) after letting him get far enough from the town the ANBU stopped him, "Uzumaki, why are you running?" the snake masked one asked, "BECAUSE EVERYONE IS A LIAR! I CAN'T TRUST ANYONE, NOT EVEN THE HOKAGE! THE DEMONS HURT ME AND NO ONE SAVES ME, EVERYONE HATES ME, THEY SAY I AM A DEMON! *He looks at them with watering Sapphire eyes, yet no tears have fallen* Am I really so horrible that everyone believes I would kill them without a secound thought?" The team was shell shocked, this child had the look of a tortured inmate, one who has been through tremendous horrors and survived with nothing left.

Being the only one who truely understod his pain the Snake ANBU removed her mask and hugged the distraught boy, "I know how it feels, to not know who to trust, to be betrayed by a mentor, to feel useless and hated. Don't worry I understand, *she picks him up* my name is Anko Mitarashi, *the others take off their masks, after seeing Anko's hand signs* these are my friends, the scarred one is Ibiki, is Gekko, and Mr. I-could-care-less is Genma." Snuggling into the crook of the Snake Mistress of Konoha's neck he waved shyly at the men, "Since you seem to not want to go to the Academy today, were would you like to go?" "I don't care, I just don't want to go back," looking up at Ibiki Anko asked silently if it was okay to take him to HQ, nodding his head they put on their masks and headed out.

-Three Days Later at the Academy-

After getting to know eachother Anko became a mother to Naruto, the boys became like brothers, walking to the Academy Anko carried now Uzumaki-Mitarashi Naruto(she didn't have the heart to replace her good friend Kushina's place) on her back as they chatted back and forth about Naruto's pranks on the clans (Mainly Uchiha, Yamanaka, and Hyuuga) while Ibiki, Gekko, and Genma laughed randomly. When entering the class room everyone turned toward him from their conversation, which was understandable. Most people have seen him around the village wearing a Kill Me Orange jumpsuit with spiked yellow hair and googles that people where sure that had been glued there. Now he wore Coal Black ANBU styled pants, a Crimson Red skin tight long-sleeve under a Coal Black Sleeve-less Hoodie, a Crimson Red Kunai Hollister on his right hip, and Pure Black Shinobi Sandals, "Uzumaki Naruto, why have you been absent?" The teacher asked in a snide voice, clearly not noticing his mom right behind him.

"I'm not Uzumaki Naruto, I am Uzumaki-Mitarashi Naruto. Mommy had to get the people at the Adoption Cent'r to let her adopt me, that was day two after I met mommy and talked to her for the whole day with bigger brothers as well, then yesterday I moved everything from my appartment to mommy's house!" Finally the idiot of a teacher noticed Konoha's Snake Mistress glaring at him from behind Naruto, walking up to him and whipping out a kunai she says, "If I here my son, or any child here for that matter, is being neglected by you to were he or she doesn't properly understand the subject... Let's just say I earned my secound nickname as Konoha's Crazy Snake Bitch,*she smiles sweetly* Understood?" "Y-yes, m-madam," "Good,*turns to Naruto* have a good day sweety, try not to kill anyone. And use the skills I taught you and make real friends, remember they all have to talk to me if they want to hang out with you, bye sweety," she said as she gave him a hug and kiss, which he returned, "Bye mommy try not to castrate the council for trying to band me getting adopted, Kura-chan might get mad at them... again," as he waved good-bye to them he looked at the class quickly scanning the room, most people looked at him with hatred and greed or indifference.

But there was a boy by the corner, an Abarume that looked kinda happy to see him, walking over to where the boy sat alone, he bowed, "Hello Abarume-san, may I sit here?" He looked shocked(Well as far as Naruto could tell, you know glasses and jacket...) and just nodded, smiling he took a seat by him and the day began.

Yes I know I shouldbe working on KNN BU~T I'm having some trouble with the latest chapter and I might just post it as is even though I think it should be longer.

Ja Ne,

Zeera Inu


	2. I'm Sorry

Hello Everyone. I am Harlequin's elder sister.

I'm sorry to tell everyone this, but Quin had an accident and she is currently in a coma. It's acually been four months, I have just now found her Email and Password to this sight. The doctors told me when she wakes up she might not remember anything. I apolgize.

Myia


End file.
